Mornin', Shin-chan
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Pagi, Shin-chan! Kau cantik sekali!" "Sarapan buat orang cantik seperti Shin-chan " "Shin-chan... tadi malam kau hebat sekali loh." TADI MALAM? TADI MALAM MEREKA NGAPAIN? Oke ngaco. Keberisikan Takao memang tidak mengenal ruang dan waktu, bahkan pagi-pagi saja ia sudah melancarkan pujian-pujiannya. - TakaMido. Lame summary. Merespon prompt dari Altaira Verantca.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Adult!TakaMido, BL, Alternage Age, typo, abal, dll.**

Merespon _prompt_** Altaira Verantca **yaitu _**a bold thing to say so early in the morning**_ meski berakhir sangat-sangat melenceng.

Makasih buat **Nyasar-tan **yang udah beta-in dan nambahin sana-sini 8'D _I owe you._

Dan juga **kamu**!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Midorima, membuat yang bersangkutan terbangun meski enggan. Midorima menyeka matanya, masih belum terbiasa dengan silaunya cahaya matahari. Midorima lalu melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, dan ia mendapati pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat Takao yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Ah, pagi Shin-chan. Kau cantik sekali pagi ini," sapa Takao dengan senyum mataharinya. Midorima tidak menggubris sapaan riang itu dan duduk di meja makan.

"Diam Takao. Pagi-pagi jangan berulah," balas Midorima pada akhirnya. Takao terkekeh dan kembali menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

Midorima meraih buku novel yang baru setengah ia baca. _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. _Midorima memang menggemari novel klasik. Lihat saja koleksi novel klasiknya yang menggunung. Kadang-kadang Takao suka memarahinya karena kerepotan membersihkan saking banyaknya.

Omong-omong, badan Midorima terasa pegal-pegal. Apa karena ia tidur terlalu malam?

"Shin-chan, tadi malam kau hebat banget loh," puji Takao dengan muka memerah.

Petir serasa menyambar Midorima. Semalam? MEMANGNYA SEMALAM IA HABIS _NGAPAIN?!_

Midorima melirik Nintendo Wii-nya dan onggokan CD yang berserakan. ITU DIA! PASTI DIA HABIS MAIN WII SAMPAI LARUT MALAM! PASTI!

_Tiiing…_ 2 lapis roti keluar dari bibir _toaster_. Takao langsung mengambil dan meletakkannya di dua piring yang berbeda.

"Roti bakar dan teh hangat untuk sarapan orang cantik~" ujar Takao usil. Midorima mendengus dan kemudian menyantap sarapannya.

Inilah rutinitas sehari-hari Midorima dan Takao. Sarapan berdua sambil mendengar ramalan Oha-Asa, lalu membereskan rumah sebentar, mandi, baru berangkat kerja. Rutinitas yang tidak berubah sama sekali selama hampir 11 tahun lebih mereka bersama.

"_Ya! Kita masuk ke sesi ramalan. Hari ini adalah hari berbahagia bagi Aquarius dan Leo! Hubungan asmara di antara kalian berdua akan berjalan harmonis! Apalagi-"_

Midorima menyeruput teh-nya sambil mendengar ramalan dari acara TV favoritnya. Sepertinya zodiaknya tidak ada berada di kondisi paling beruntung hari ini. Tapi tak apa, ia hanya butuh _Lucky Item-_nya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Shin-chan! Ini sudah jam 8 loh. Nanti kau terlambat latihan lagi," ujar Takao mengingatkan. "Biar aku yang dengarkan siarannya, kau mandi saja sana! Nanti dimarahin Akashi loh kalau telat."

Midorima berprofesi sebagai pemain basket profesional sekarang. Ya, memang sudah bisa ditebak sih. Seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _juga bermain di Tim Nasional Jepang, kecuali Akashi yang entah kenapa menjadi pelatih mereka. Takao sendiri menjadi pelatih tim basket SMA Shuutoku, tempat almamaternya dulu.

"Baiklah, nanodayo," Midorima mengambil kimono handuk bermotif kodoknya, "Tapi keraskan suaranya, biar aku bisa dengar dari kamar mandi."

"Oke oke~" ujar Takao mengiyakan.

Midorima melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang tepat di samping ruang TV-nya. Ia lalu melepas baju dan menyalakan _shower_, membiarkan bulir-bulir air panas membasahi tubuh jenjangnya. Ah… nikmat sekali. Air panas memang pas untuk menghilangkan pegal bekas _main Nintendo Wii _semalam.

"Oh ya Shin-chan, Kagami mau pindah ke Amerika. Kau sudah tahu kan?" seru Takao tiba-tiba. Midorima mengangguk. Kagami Taiga, rekan sesama pemain di Tim Nasional sekaligus rivalnya dulu. Midorima tahu kalau ia diundang untuk menjadi pemain NBA, tapi Kagami tidak pernah bilang kalau ia menerimanya. Bukannya ia peduli sih…

"Terus Shin-chan, kemarin aku baru dapat undangan. Kayaknya di Amerika sana Kagami dan Kuroko mau menikah deh."

Midorima tersedak pasta gigi. APA? Kagami _dan_ Kuroko? Menikah?!

"Mereka langgeng juga ya~" kata Takao sambil memainkan benda panjang kehitaman yang diketahui sebagai remote TV, "Keliatan sih, apalagi mereka suka mesra-mesraan gitu di tempat umum. Tapi kita juga gak kalah mesra. Iya 'kan, Shin-chan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan nanodayo," balas Midorima dingin.

"Ah Shin-chan _tsundere_-nya kambuh nih~" goda Takao. Midorima memutuskan untuk lebih baik mengabaikan perkataan itu.

"_Selanjutnya, untuk kalian para Cancer—"_

"Aaah, aku iri sama Kuroko~ Sudah dipinang gitu. Kira-kira kapan aku—kita menyusul, Shin-chan?"

"Kau berisik, nanti ramalannya tidak kedengaran," balas Midorima ketus. Takao menggembungkan bibirnya, ngambek.

Midorima meraih sabun batangnya, bermaksud untuk menggosokkannya ke badannya, tapi niatnya berhenti ketika mendapati sesuatu yang lain yang bukan sabunnya.

Midorima membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan melemparkan gayung ke kepala Takao.

"A—aduh, Shin-chan! Apa-apaan sih?!" jerit Takao sewot.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan! Sabun baru beli udah dihilangkan!" balas Midorima.

"Oh? Kalo gitu Shin-chan sudah dapet cincinnya dong?" tanya Takao. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi cerah. Midorima tidak menjawab, ia hanya melihat ke kotak kehitaman—menggantikan sabunnya—yang sudah basah terguyur air _shower _dengan kebingungan.

"…aku tidak mengerti, nanodayo."

Takao menghela napas, _oh susahnya_. "Aku ini sedang melamarmu, Shin-chan," Takao berjalan menuju depan pintu kamar mandi, lalu bersandar di sana, "Aku, Takao Kazunari ingin mengambil Midorima Shintarou menjadi istriku, dan aku berjanji akan bersamanya di saat suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, berjanji akan selalu main basket bersama, dan akan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Midorima terdiam mendengar ucapan Takao. Omong-omong, air _shower_-nya panas sekali, sampai membuat wajahnya terasa terbakar.

"_Hari ini Cancer akan mendapat kejutan istimewa dari orang terkasih kalian! Wah wah selamat ya! Hari kalian juga akan berjalan lancar, apalagi jika kalian mempunyai cincin sebagai _Lucky Item _kalian!"_

"…dengar Takao." Takao sudah mendengarkan dari tadi, Midorima. "Aku sebenarnya ti—tidak ingin menerimanya, nanodayo. Ta-tapi karena kebetulan _Lucky Item_-ku hari ini cincin, jadi aku terpaksa menerimanya, nanodayo! Ja-jadi berbahagialah nanodayo!"

Takao tersenyum lebar. Bahagia tidaklah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. "Kau memang _tsundere_, Shin-chan."

"Diam!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu di pagi-pagi seperti ini nanodayo!"

"Boleh tidak kau bolos sehari ini saja? Aku merasa ingin memeluk Shin-chan seharian."

"Kau mau kulempar ke ring basket, nanodayo?!"

"Kalau begitu aku boleh mencium Shin-chan tidak?" Takao mengintip dari balik pintu, "Sekali saja. Anggap saja ini _Lucky Item_-ku hari ini."

"Keluar, Takao! Aku belum pakai baju!"

"Yah, aku tidak keberatan kok meski Shin-chan belum pakai baju—"

"Aku yang keberatan!"

Takao memasang puppy_ eyes_ andalannya. Ugh... Midorima benci kalau Takao sudah melakukan hal ini.

"… Sekali ini saja, nanodayo."

"Yey! Aku cinta kamu, Shin-chan!" Takao langsung menyerbu kamar mandi mereka berdua. Tidak mempedulikan jeritan pasangannya ketika ia berhasil memeluk si pria _tsundere_ tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang TV, siaran ramalan Oha-Asa yang terlupakan tetap melanjutkan siarannya, _"Hai para Scorpio! Asmara kalian berada di tingkat tertinggi hari ini! Segera lamar pasanganmu atau kau akan menyesal! Sertakan _Lucky Item-_mu yaitu ciuman dari kekasihmu untuk membuat hari menjadi lebih baik lagi! Semoga beruntung!"_

_**—FIN**  
_

* * *

**_NP: Ashita e Tsurete (Midorima ft Takao)_****  
**

**A/N: Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi kecantol TakaMido... #buagh Dan semua berawal dari lagu super galau mereka, yaitu _Ashita e Tsurete_. Eh sumpah ya lagu itu TakaMido feelsnyaaaa ;A; dan apalagi headcanon saya mereka nyanyi itu pas abis kalah dari Rakuzan jadinya mereka karaokean dan nyanyi itu lagu #dor  
**

**Dan oh... saya juga baru namatin DMC 4, dan entah kenapa saya jadi kangen Vergil.. _(:'3)rz *jangan OOT* Dan Nero itu love child Dante sama Vergil bukan sih? Mirip gitu #ga  
**

**Oke.. jadi gimana dengan fic ini? Santai, saya ga bakal mengabaikan _Keluarga Bahagia _kok. Sampaikan uneg-uneg lewat review!  
**

**~Sign,  
**

**Mochiyo-sama  
**


End file.
